1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for damping the torsion of a screw drive for an electromechanical brake booster, a screw drive for an electromechanical brake booster, and an electromechanical brake booster.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brake boosters enable the reduction of the actuating force required on the brake of a vehicle for achieving the desired braking effect. In the low-pressure brake booster predominantly installed in passenger vehicles, the actuation force is generated with the aid of a pressure difference. The pressure difference between the engine pressure and the ambient pressure is thereby used to apply a boosting force, in addition to the foot force of the driver, on the piston rod. Hydraulic or electric brake boosters are also possible.
Published German patent application document DE 103 27 553 A1 describes an electromechanical brake booster. This includes a piston rod for direct connection of a brake pedal to a piston of a main brake cylinder, an electric motor including a stator and a rotor which are situated concentrically around the piston rod, and a spindle drive including a rotatably fixedly mounted and axially moveable spindle screw, which is driven via the rotor of the motor and, during activation of the motor for brake boosting, runs up against an entrainer, and pushes this entrainer in the direction of the main brake cylinder.